The Academy
by ParkerGirl
Summary: What is William hiding when he starts the academy, not college like he always planned


William Beardsley stepped out of the military issue SUV belonging to his father, the crisp air from the start of fall hit him and he shivered. The academy was his father's domain, his should have been college, but one mistake had taken that all away from him, now he was forced to follow his father's footsteps.

'Cadet' a stern voice carried across the small entranceway, drawing Williams attention from the ground he was so intently staring at, he quickly stood to attention and saluted the higher ranked officer.

'First Lieutenant Gold' William relaxed and shook his hand, removing his hat in the process.

'Damn shame you rejected that letter from Harvard, they missed out on a good recruit that is if you take after your father' William cringed at the mention of the college he couldn't attend, it was as if a bucket of cold water was thrown over him, he wouldn't forget anytime soon.

'I'd rather be here' the smile on Williams face was forced and he hoped the First Lieutenant wouldn't pick up on it.

'Good show son, Lieutenant Thompson will show you the barracks and the rest of the academy this morning, you will join your fellow cadets for survival training this afternoon,' Gold waved a woman towards where he was standing with William. 'Thompson, show Beardsley the barracks'

'Yes sir,' she stood and saluted, turning to William as she dropped her hand, 'follow me' she instructed before turning around the way she came.

William grabbed his bag and jogged to catch up with the fast walking red-head, 'You'll be bunking with the last intake of cadets, normally we don't take in cadets this late in the intake, but considering your circumstances the admiral allowed it.' She stated to him in a tone that he knew not to question while nodding his head. 'Also as you're the newbie, you better be ready for it, Cadet Nicholson will be giving you a run for your money, being related to Admiral Beardsley.'

William shuddered, 'I do not want any special treatment because of who my father is, nor do I want it to be taken out on me through training' his voice was clear, Thompson could tell there was more to him coming this late to the academy than she and her superiors had been told.

'This is the academy, it doesn't matter who you are, you will be treated reasonably by your superiors, but on your off time we cannot control the cadets, unless it is in training' Thompsons voice took on a level of control, she wasn't about to let the tall cadet think that she was a push over.

William muttered under his breath, Thompson took note, he was going to be a hard one to crack into the academy, and get him to understand the life. They arrived at the barracks at the end of the conversation, Thompson pulled the door open and allowed William in first.

'Lieutenant Thompson attending for surprise inspection' she called out from inside the door, she heard the running of feet as the cadets lined up around the room. Thompson walked in and stopped ahead of William. 'Report Cadet Nicholson.' She snapped out at the young man closest to her right.

He stepped forward, 'sixteen cadets present, two on patrol in the training course, and one in the ward room nursing a hangover after last night's festivities' He laid out the report clearly and stepped back into line.

'Nicholson I hope you were not to blame for his condition' Thompson glared at the young man, he gulped.

'No ma'am' he answered a little shake being noticeable in his voice, Thompson eyed him warily before turning her attention to the group.

'Giles, stand up properly, Fredrick, tuck that shirt in properly, Holt, polish those shoes' she barked out surveying the group. 'This is your new member of your cadet group, Cadet Beardsley, he is commencing training with you this afternoon, make sure he keeps up' she turned around and walked out of the room.

The group relaxed as she walked out, yet William felt the tension rise in the group as Nicholson walked over to him, 'So Probie, you related to the great admiral Beardsley, damn shame what happened to him' Nicholson jabbed at William, who blanked out his face, he was getting good at that.

'Which bunk is free?' William asked trying to get away from the man invading his space, he moved to the bunk which he saw no one standing in front on with nothing around it and placed his bag on it.

'Ron back off' another man walked over to William, his shirt also read Nicholson, 'I apologise for my brother, he can be a pain at times, this bunk is free, I'm Cadet Jock Nicholson' Jock extended his hand towards William.

William looked at the outstretched hand, 'thanks' was his curt reply as he went to unpack. Jock dropped his hand with a quizzical look on his face at the new cadet. His thoughts were interrupted as a loud siren boomed in the room. The cadets quickly formed a line facing the door, whilst William look around in shock.

'I'd line up if I where you Probie' Ron snickered at the front of one line, Jock shot him a look from his position beside him. William quickly moved into the line that was standing to attention waiting for someone to enter the room.

'Good Afternoon cadets, time for cross country training' An older First Lieutenant entered the room barking his orders, his uniform was in perfect condition and William was sure if he looked close enough he could see himself in the First Lieutenants shoes. Beside him was First Lieutenant Gold and Lieutenant Thompson both in what he knew as their training gear, he was surprised the Lieutenant was considered an instructor for the cadets.

'Today Lieutenant Thompson will be joining in on your training so I hope you boys are able to keep up, as the girls beat your best score this morning under her instruction' he saw First Lieutenant Gold roll his eyes, obviously there was some sort of rivalry between the First Lieutenant and the Lieutenant.

'Yes sir' chorused the men standing in front of William before they started marching out of the room, behind the instructors. William sighed and followed, at least this was better than the alternative.


End file.
